Game Heroes bio
by Disasterteen13
Summary: With new stories coming up, it is time to introduce new characters to the world. These documents on an unknown group were stolen from the government's investigation group so we could shed a little light on this group that the public claim heroes. let's take a look inside.
1. Lord-Deimosi

Jacob Deimosi

AKA: Lord-Deimosi Age: 22

Height: 7 ft. 2 in. Weight: 356 lb.

relatives: Migo Giovanni (wife).

Skills: Corporal in the marines, skilled with every weaponry, skill in judo, martial arts, etc. skilled battle planner.

weapons: M4 carbine, Glock 19, CS gas, Ka-bar combat knife, Colt 9mm SMG, Remington 870.

Bio: Corporal Jacob Deimosi is a skilled veteran who went MIA in WWII when he supposedly got his leg injured from a grenade. He was then found in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania November 13, 1975 with his leg healed. Jacob was awarded a medal for his heroic acts for killing 47 Japanese and saving 4 of his allies.

CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTS FOR HIGHEST AGENCY EYES ONLY.


	2. Migo Giovanni

Jane Mikah

AKA: Migo Giovanni Age: 20

Height: 5 ft. 5 in. Weight: 200 lb.

Relatives: Deimosi (Husband).

Skills: Bachelors Degree in genetic, biology, and physics, Created many Genetic modification serums, one of the brightest minds of 2040-2047.

Weapons: bone saw, genetic serums she calls "plasmids", Syringe gun with a variety of injections.

Bio: Jane Mikah was one of the most brightest minds of 2040 for discovering genetic modification on humans, curing radiated infections, and creating the universe jump theory. When a fire claimed Giovanni inc. on 2047, she was claimed to be dead. however she was spotted with the mysterious "Disaster" on 2050.

CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTS FOR HIGHEST AGENCY EYES ONLY.


	3. Serf-Ninja

Peter Valo

Aka: Serf-Ninja Age: 17

height: 5 ft. 4 in. weight: 235 lbs.

relatives: N/A

powers: Enhanced physicality in cardio, stamina, agility, and heightened senses. Has the sword of elemental Harmony.

Weapons: Sword of Elemental Harmony.

Bio: Peter Valo is a possible member of the Sadanis Clan; one of the most wanted group of criminals. Police authorities have claimed this fact false after arriving to a scene where the vigilante is fighting of members of the Sadanis clan who were terrorising a bank. Victims of the bank attack also claimed that the unknown "Disaster" was fighting alongside the Ninja. This case is still up for debate.

CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTS FOR HIGHEST AGENCY EYES ONLY.

* * *

 **Hey guys! sorry for the long delay. I have High school that I have to attend, so I will be absent much more frequently.**

 **Stay awesome you amazing idiots!**


	4. Chaos

Derick Atlas

Aka: Chaos Age: 24

height: 7 ft. 8 in. weight: 329 lbs.

relatives: Disaster (Brother), Winter (Wife)

powers: Can control anything with no limit. Can make contracts with mortals as long as they complete their side of the deal. Is pure immortal.

Weapons: gloves with retractable blades.

Bio: Derick is one of the most feared beings who made a name for himself by saving innocents and punishing the evil. Government has tried to reason with the god-like figure to spare the criminals so they can be put on trial, but he refused and said, and I quote: "You may see these demented criminals as people who still have some good in them, but you do not understand the meaning of a true monster. I judge the evil while you judge the mistaken." Authorities have since then setup a program to prevent Derick from killing the "heartless".

CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTS FOR HIGHEST AGENCY EYES ONLY.


	5. Sonicfan

Cam Hudson

Aka: Sonic Fan Age: 20

height: 5 ft. 4 in. weight: 239 lbs.

relatives:Shadow (Brother), FriskDTG (Girlfriend)

powers: Has the powers of Sans the skeleton but escalated up 50 times stronger. Is strong enough to fight the god like sans from other AU. SonicFan is the closest in similarity to Sans.

Weapons: any type of bone, Gaster Blasters, Telekinesis.

Bio: Cameron Hudson is known by citizens as an icon to many and a freak to others. The subject has been known to be very powerful and compared to a video game fan favorite: Sans the Skeleton. As of now FBI and the CIA have been working together to hunt down this dangerous entity.

CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTS FOR HIGHEST AGENCY EYES ONLY.


	6. FriskDTG

Amelia Hudson

Aka: FriskDTG Age: 19

height: 4 ft. 7 in. weight: 133 lbs.

relatives:Shadow (Brother), Sonicfan (BoyFriend)

powers: Has the ability to rewind time, See into someone's past, And has pure determination. Can summon any type of Slime, (comes from her love of Slime Rancher) and utilize them.

Bio: Amelia's story started after she went missing in [REDACTED] After possibly falling into Mt. Ebbot. She came out 2 years later freeing the monsters and disappearing again. She was last seen with the Game Heroes alongside Cam Hudson.

CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTS FOR HIGHEST AGENCY EYES ONLY.

* * *

 **And that is the final character I'm introducing before I start Chapter 2 of Five Nights of Dimensions! Hope you Enjoy!**

 **And as always, Stay amazing you awesome idiots!**


End file.
